Hurting Low
by Cameron Mica Boyce
Summary: Cody x London. London's father disappoints her, leaving her vulnerable to people who want to use her. Cody cares deeply, but his sympathy and intelligence can't necessarily solve all of London's problems. But perhaps there's something else he can give her. Cody x London. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I totally ship London and Cody, so here goes nothing.**

 **R &R!**

 **For those of you who don't know, that means Rest and Relax. So, by all means, sit back and have a cookie as you read my crap.**

 **JK! R &R means Read and Review. Do that. I'm _begging_.**

 **I don't own Suite Life. Surprised? I know.**

 **Rated M for... mature content. Expect angst, sexual intercourse, language... you know, the usual mature content.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

Someone knocked on the door, causing the beautiful London Tipton to turn from her jewelry with a giant grin plastered across her face. "Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal Mr. Moseby. "London," he greeted as he walked into her cabin. "I have wonderful news!"

London's smile grew even bigger as she squealed "Bailey tripped on her giant feet and fell off the boat?"

"Better!" Mr. Moseby replied, frowning slightly. But his grin returned as he announced, "Mr. Tipton is coming to the ship this afternoon!"

London rolled her eyes and grumbled. "What's the matter?" Mr. Moseby asked, concerned. "Aren't you excited to see your father?"

"I'm not going to see Daddy," London said simply. "He won't come."

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Look, I know your father has disappointed you in the past, but have a little faith. I'm certain he'll show up this time."

"Whatever," London said. The smile she had boasted when Mr. Moseby first appeared no longer graced her beautiful face.

"I'm on my way to the sky deck," London continued. "I heard Lady Gaga is on the boat, and the two of us need to talk fashion."

"But what about your father? He's going to be here in thirty minutes and you need to be ready to greet him," Mr. Moseby said, following London out the door.

London sighed heavily and turned around to face Mr. Moseby. "Look," she said, "if it'll make you happy, I'll wait for Daddy for thirty minutes. If he isn't here by then, he's not coming at all." With that said, London turned and marched off.

When she reached the sky deck, her jaw dropped. What she was seeing could not be real. Zack was working. Not just standing behind the juice bar talking to people, but actually making smoothies.

Zack wasn't the only employee with a new found work ethic. All around the sky deck, men and women with Tipton name tags were bustling about, getting ready for the arrival of the ship's namesake.

London decided to order a smoothie while she waited until her father was supposed to arrive. She walked over to the juice bar and took a seat next to Woody.

"What can I get you, London?" Zack asked with a giant, completely fake smile. Actually working was apparently putting Zack into a foul mood.

London immediately commanded, "Get me a decaf vanilla cream latte with chocolate chips, but hold the whipped cream. Oh, and make a smiley face with the chocolate chips!"

"We don't sell coffee," Zack said, losing his smile despite himself. London just starred at Zack with a blank expression. He sighed and said, "Coming right up."

He put water in a cup and handed it to her. She starred at it for a moment and then said, "Just the way I like it!" and handed Zack a hundred dollar bill.

Just then the sound of a helicopter caused London to look up. "He's actually here?" she said out loud, excitedly jumping up.

However, the helicopter did not land. London watched as a ladder was let down and one man in a black suit climbed down.

The man straightened his jacket and approached London, handing her a small box wrapped in gold paper. He smiled at her from behind his huge black sunglasses and pronounced, "Mr. Tipton regrets he is unable to be here today. Something came up in China. He has given you this in atonement."

"It's fine, thank you," London said, taking the gift. Mr. Moseby looked positively mortified.

The man ascended the ladder and the helicopter flew away shortly thereafter.

London sighed deeply and walked off the sky deck. Mr. Moseby hurried after her.

Just a few minutes later, Cody hurried onto the sky deck. He looked around frantically as if he was searching for something. Eventually he came to the juice bar.

"Zack, where's Mr. Tipton?" Cody asked his brother. Zack replied, "He didn't show up."

"This is terrible!" Cody exclaimed. "London must be crushed. I'm going to go talk to her."

While Cody was on the sky deck with his brother, Mr. Moseby followed London into her cabin.

"Told you he wouldn't come. I was right. Yay me!" London gloated.

Mr. Moseby was baffled. "You're not upset?" he asked incredulously. London shook her head. "I'm used to Daddy not showing up."

Mr. Moseby really wanted to be there for London, but she seemed to have control over her emotions. Maybe she simply didn't need him. Mr. Moseby took a deep breath. London was growing up.

"I'm very sorry your father was unable to make it, but I'm glad you're not too upset," he told the young woman standing in front of him. "I have a shuffle board match to referee, but if you need me, let me know. I'm so proud of you."

London smiled in acknowledgement and Mr. Moseby left the room.

When the door was closed, London leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her aching sobs filled the room.

It certainly wasn't the first time she had been stood up by her own father, but it still hurt. London tried to be thankful for the people in her life who loved her, but she couldn't help feeling sad that her father prioritized business before his own daughter.

The door opened and London looked up.

 **R &R! Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Suite Life. If I did, it wouldn't have ended.**

 **I'm in love with Cole Sprouse honestly, like, I can't even. Ugh.**

 **For the record, the title of this story is a two word excerpt from my favorite song, Dope, by Lady Gaga. It's really good, I suggest you give it a listen. She's totally Queen.**

 **R &R! Seriously.  
**

The man standing in London's doorway was tall, with broad shoulders and dark brown hair. London had never seen him before.

"I was walking down the hall when I heard crying." He spoke in a thick French accent. "You are too beautiful to be sad. Tell me, what is the matter?"

Perhaps if London was a bit more intelligent, she wouldn't have talked to a total stranger. But London was not what she called 'smarticle' and, besides, she found the man in her cabin to be extremely alluring.

"My daddy didn't come!" she sobbed. The man grew a concerned look and said soothingly, "He must not appreciate you like I do, London."

London stopped crying and asked, "How do you know my name?" He smiled and replied, "I know who you are. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

London blushed.

"I should introduce myself," the man continued. "I am Pierre. It would please me to accompany you to dinner."

London blushed again. "I'd be happy to," she said, wiping her eyes. "Pick me up in thirty minutes? I need to fix my makeup."

"Very well," Pierre agreed. "I will be back very soon. Until then, I will try not to miss you too much." With that said, the swarthy French gentleman left London to redo her makeup.

She went all out. Surely she and Pierre were meant to be together forever. She applied her makeup with unbelievable precision, carefully accentuating her eyes and eye brows. When she was satisfied with the state of her face, she opened her closet. Well, Bailey's closet technically, but...

She selected an Arturo Vitalli original she had bought yesterday. The strapless dress stopped mid-thigh in a cascade of silk. It was a silvery color, with lots of sparkles. Of course, not so sparkly it would draw attention away from her face or her curves, but sparkly nonetheless. London picked a pair of silver high heels that were literally coated in silver.

Lastly, London donned a beautiful pearl necklace and sat in front of her boudoir to arrange her hair. By the time her dark locks were parted into curls, Pierre had not yet arrived.

Someone walked into the room, but it was just Bailey. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at London in wonder. "Wow," she said. "I've never seen you look this nice. What's the occasion?"

"I know. I have a date tonight. His name is Pierre and he's so beautiful. You could get a date too, you know, if you did something about that rats' nest you call hair."

Bailey sighed. "You know, I'm gonna go and come back when you're not here."

"Whatever," London said over her shoulder as her roommate left. Just a few minutes later, Pierre knocked. The door was open, but he knocked anyway. London thought it very gentlemanly.

While all this was going on, Cody was attempting to go see London. Unfortunately, he was running into unforeseen trouble.

As soon as he stepped off the sky deck, Woody grabbed his arm.

"Ow! You know I have weak ulnas!" Cody complained. "You've told me before," Woody admitted, "but I have no idea what an ulna is."

"Never mind that," Cody said, exasperated. "Just tell me what you want. I need to talk to London."

"Well..." Woody began, smiling nervously. "I was wondering if you could do me an enormous favor. That history paper on China is due tomorrow, and I haven't even started."

Cody managed to suppress an eye roll. "Woody, you have to do your homework yourself."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish!" Woody whined. "If you write the paper for me I'll sleep in Zack's room for a week."

Cody grinned. "You have yourself a deal!"

"Great! You have to do it right now, though, or no deal."

"What?" Cody asked loudly. "Right now I need to talk to London!"

"A whole week..." Woody reminded.

"Oh, all right. I'll take care of it," Cody said, defeated.

So he changed course and headed to his own room. By the time he was finished with Woody's paper, it was getting late. Cody found London's room empty.

 **R &R! I'd appreciate it. Haha if you don't I win cuz I won't update! So do it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the record, I hate OCs. You know, original characters. Pierre is technically an OC, but fear not; he will only be in one, possibly two more chapters. He has no character development arch or anything.**

 **Also, I don't own the Suite Life. I do, however, own a rabbit named disco. Well I did, until my little brother killed him with a brick.**

 **Lastly, R &R! Or else... *ominous music plays in background, encouraging readers to read and review.***

When Cody finally finished Woody's paper, he immediately went to see London. He knocked on her door, but it was Bailey who answered.

"Oh, hey," she said. "Come in." She stepped aside, allowing the fifteen year old boy to enter her room.

"Where's London?" Cody asked upon finding the small cabin devoid of any sparkly heiresses.

"Oh, she had a date," Bailey replied, attempting to hide her disappointment that Cody hadn't come to see her. "Not sure who."

Bailey, along with half the girls on the boat, had eyes for Cody Martin. Not only was the kid hot as hell, but he was also super sweet. To top it all off, he was smart, well dressed, and he always smelled like flowers.

Bailey hadn't made a move only because she sort of assumed he was gay, what with all his feminine traits. Well, also because Zack had told her that his brother was gay when they first got on the boat and both twins were fighting over the country girl. He had forgotten to take it back.

"Anyways," Cody said awkwardly, "Do you know when she's gonna be back?"

"Probably not for a while," was Bailey's answer. "They just left about fifteen minutes ago, and she was dressed for something fancy."

An inexplicable wave of jealousy swept through Cody. If London was going out to some fancy-smancy place, she was probably going with an equally fancy-smancy guy. Cody doubted he could compete with a rich-ass gentleman type guy.

Cody was quickly taken aback by his thoughts and emotions. He wasn't trying to compete for London! He liked Bailey!

But once the idea of him and the Tipton heiress becoming a couple came over him from out of nowhere, he couldn't get it out of his head. He began to overanalyze every moment he had ever spent in London's company. Why had he come to her and Bailey's cabin anyways? Oh yeah, his plan was to check up on London and make sure she wasn't too down about her dad not showing up.

"Um, Cody?" Bailey tentatively inquired. "Are you all right? You look like Granny Picket when she claims to have seen the Corn Goblin."

"Uh, yeah," Cody stuttered. "I'll see you later." And with that, he made a hurried exit.

 ***MEANWHILE***

London walked along the the railing of the sky deck, feeling the ocean breeze nuzzle her cheeks, her hand caged comfortably in Pierre's larger one. "You know," he said, "I cannot decide which is more beautiful: you, or the stars."

London blushed. This guy sure knew how to sweet talk a girl. Somewhere in the back of her mind, London associated Pierre's lines with things Zack would say. But Zack was a player, and London did not want Pierre to be no different. So she dismissed the nervous thought.

The two had already eaten a wonderful (and outrageously expensive) meal. Pierre had forgotten his wallet, so London had payed. Not that that was a problem for her.

"London," Pierre started seriously. "It's really quite cold. Let's go to my cabin and... get to know each other a bit better."

London wasn't cold, but she nodded anyways and followed the French gentleman to a more private place.

One they had arrived outside of Pierre's cabin, he opened the door for London and bowed cheekily, ushering her in with a grand gesture. London giggled.

"Funny," Pierre said, moving closer to his date. "Outside, it was cold, but in here, it is quite warm." He was now very much within London's bubble of personal space, and he began to unbutton his shirt.

London was caught in the moment like a fish caught in a net. Pierre was the fisherman and he would feast on her flesh tonight.

Filled with indescribable ecstasy, London put up no resistance at all as Pierre's big hands unzipped her dress. Once the expensive fabric was lying discarded on the floor, Pierre smiled. "You are truly a goddess among mortals."

Though his flattery paralled his earlier compliments, his eyes were no longer enticing, caring, and mysterious. Now they were filled with unveiled lust, pupils dilated, darkness prevelant.

He ripped the pearls from her neck and tossed them unceremoniously across the room.

London was slightly uncomfortable standing there in her white lace lingerie, but excitement strong enough to moisten the area between her legs outweighed by far her trepidations. Pierre undressed in front of her, and London lost all sense of reason in her lust for his chiseled body.

She licked down his stomach, getting onto her knees in front of him. She took hold of his penis in her left hand and began to rub it. Pierre let out a throaty moan and reached down to London's back where he rubbed his hands in circles over her smooth skin before unclasping her bra and letting it drop to the floor.

London allowed her hands to abandon Pierre's thick cock and plump balls and instead reached behind him to squeeze his firm butt. She engulfed his dick into her mouth, covering it in her saliva, running her tongue from the base to the big head and back. Pierre's hands had found their way into London's curls, gently tugging on the deep brown locks. London moaned around his cock. The first droplets of precum leaked from the tip.

Pierre gently pulled her up and kissed her. She wrapped both legs around his waste and he carried her to the bed where he lay her softly on her back.

Pierre licked and kissed down her neck to her exposed breasts. He ran his tongue in circles around her large nipples, then gently bit down. London exhaled sharply.

After giving her tits some more attention, Pierre moved his licks down her body to her smooth belly. He put his tongue in, out, and around her belly button, earning a few childish giggles.

Eventually he moved his attention to the space between London's legs. Her vagina had gone from moist to juicy, soaking the black fabric of her panties. Pierre flitted his fingers between her thighs, but didn't touch her real meat until London desperately whispered, "Please."

Pierre grinned and pulled the last of London's clothing down her legs, past her knees, and past her heels. He stared at the soaked panties for a minute before tossing them to the floor. Without any more delay, he stuck his tongue and three fingers into London's pussy all at once. He could feel it throbbing with pleasure as he pumped. The wet pink folds seemed to suck his fingers in even deeper. All the while, his tongue flitted teasingly across her clit.

London's back arched.

Again one word from London spurred Pierre into action. "Please," she whispered again, but with more conviction this time. He pulled his hands and face away from her crotch and climbed onto the bed, kneeling over her. He slapped his painfully erect penis against her seething meat a few times before lining up to it and pushing in.

London's eyes rolled back into her head and garbled words rolled off her tongue. Pierre was in the zone, pounding ferociously into her soft pink muscles. With a cry, London came, her juices squirting out from around Pierre's firm manhood. He sighed, elated, as London's cum smothered his shaft, some of it getting stuck in his piss slit. Pierre came, shooting his sticky jizz deep into London's core.

After several minutes of just lying together, Pierre pulled his flacid junk out from London's spent pussy. They both groaned at the loss of contact.

"You are so very sweet, my angel," Pierre muttered under his breath. The only intelligent response London could muster was, "I'm tired."

"Then sleep," Pierre whispered, his voice like a purr. "You are safe with me."

"OK," London mumbled in reply and closed her eyes, her head resting on Pierre's chest.

When she woke up, Pierre was gone. So were the pearls she had worn yesterday. So was her virginity.

It's funny, she thought. I'm still wearing my Gucci heels. I guess I never took them off last night.

 **R &R! Or else I might make you eat the skin of a pineapple.**


End file.
